miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Loonayy/Opowiadanie
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Kiedy podjechałaś autem z mamą pod dom zauważyłaś że jest dość duży. Oczywiście nie była to willa,ale rozmiary były nieważne w porównaniu z lokalizacją.W końcu kilkanaście metrów dalej była wierza Eiffla. Zdziwiłaś się że twoją mamę stać na coś takiego. Domyślałaś się skąd mogła wziąść pieniądze. Ale wolałaś się zapytać. -Mamo,skąd było cię stać na taki dom?-zapytałaś mając nadzieję że uzyskasz inną odpowiedź niż się spodziewałaś. -Załatwiłam ci kilka,bądź,kilkanaście sesji zdjęciowych do magazynów modowych.-odparła mama. -Wiedziałam!Przecież wiesz że nie lubie pozować ale i tak to zrobiłaś!-nie mogłaś uwierzyć że ci to zrobiła. -Oh,daj spokój kochanie to będą sesje z najlepszymi markami ubrań!A poza tym będziesz pozować z Adrienem Agrestem. Jego ojciec kiedy zobaczył twoje zdjęcia powiedział że nie widział bardziej ,,idealniejszej" modelki. -Gabriel tak powiedział,naprawdę?Będe pozować z jego synem?-byłaś zdziwiona. Przecież Agrest jest bardzo ,,wybredny" co do modelek. Więc to naprawdę pewnego rodzaju...zaszczyt.A Adrien to utalentowany model.-No dobra ale tylko ten ostatni raz. Kilkanaście sesji i koniec.-powiedziałaś starając się zachować choć odrobinę niezadowolenia w głosie. Twoja mama uśmiechnęła się wiedząc że znowu postawiła na swoim. Kiedy weszłaś do swojego pokoju nie mogłaś uwierzyć!Był naprawdę ogromny. Dość szybko się rozpakowałaś.Sądziłaś że zajmie ci to kilka godzin.A tu,proszę!Tylko godzinę. Kiedy zeszłaś na dół żeby oznajmić że skończyłaś zobaczyłaś mamę rozglądającą się po kuchni.Mówiła ,,to trzeba odmalować" i ,,tu się położy nowe kafelki na ścianie''.Jednym słowem była w twoim świecie. Zauważyła cię dopiero kiedy sięgałaś ręką do klamki drzwi.'' -Gdzie idziesz skarbie? -Przewietrzyć się,pozwiedzać.No wiesz w końcu to Paryż.-powiedziałaś z uśmiechem na ustach. -Rozumiem kochanie,ale uważaj na siebie.W każdej chwili mogą pojawić się super-złoczyńcy.-powiedziała mama z troską w głosie. -Mamoooo...-przewróciłaś oczami-przecież są Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Oni zawsze wygrywają ze złem. Więc, na logikę,nawet gdyby coś mi się stało to i tak znowu wróciła bym do normy po pewnym czasie. To chyba oczywiste.-powiedziałaś.-A co jeśli kiedyś,trafią na przeciwnika którego nie da się pokonać?Po prostu przegrają.Co wtedy?-zapytała się mama. -Nawet tak nie mów. Zawsze wygrywają!Przynajmniej ja im ufam.-powiedziałaś z przekonaniem i wyszłaś.Najpierw oczywiście poszłaś pod wierze Eiffla. Na początek patrzyłaś na nią z dołu,a dopiero potem weszłaś na górę. Obserwowałaś ziemie z góry. Patrzyłaś na ludzi,auta meleńkie jak mrówki. Zamknełaś powoli oczy. Czułaś się jak pani całego świata. Nagle usłyszałaś krzyki dochodzące z głębi miasta. Kiedy otworzyłaś oczy zauważyłaś kobiete w zielonym stroju. Krzyczała że nazywa się Flora i że cały Paryż będzie obfity w roślinność,a każdy kto jej nie szanował zginie. Strasznie się wystraszyłaś i jak najszybciej chciałaś zejść z wierzy. Ale było już za późno. Flora zauważyła cię i powoli zbliżała się w twoim kierunku. Byłaś tak sparaliżowana strachem że nie mogłaś sie ruszyć. W końcu Flora staneła z tobą oko w oko. -No prosze,prosze. Kogo my tu mamy?-przełknełaś ślinę,język zawiązał ci się w gardle i nie mogłaś nic powiedzieć-Dobrze,ty będziesz pierwszą ofiarą natury.-mówiąc to Flora podniosła ręke nad ziemią.Po chwili,z tamtego miejsca wyrosła niewiadomo skąd,wielka Rosiczka. Zbliżyła do ciebie ,,paszcze" po czym roździawiła ją tak szeroko jak potrafiła. Modliłaś się o to żeby jak najszybciej to się skończyło. Czekałaś już tylko na koniec. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Kiedy Rosiczka dotykała już twojego nosa,nagle odwróciła się, a z nią Flora. Wtedy pomyślałaś ,,teraz,albo nigdy!". Zaczełaś uciekać najszybciej jak potrafiłaś,nie patrząc na nic i na nikogo. Dopiero kilka sekund później zrozumiałaś co się stało. Dlaczego Flora ci odpuściła? Byłaś już,niżej ziemi więc postanowiłaś się zatrzymać i przyjrzeć się sytuacji. Zobaczyłaś wtedy Biedronkę,okładającą Rosiczkę jo-jo i Czarnego Kota. Nie mogłaś uwierzyć oczom. To było niezwykłe,widzieć ich z bliska. Nagle Czarny Kot cię zauważył.Przestał walczyć i podszedł do ciebie.Wszystko dobrze?-zapytał. -Tak,wszystko ok. Tak właściwie chciałam wam podziękować za uratowanie życia. Gdyby nie wy ta Rosiczka by mnie pożarła.-uśmiechnełaś się do Kota. -Nie ma za co piękna.-pocałował cię w ręke-To mój obowiązek.-uśmiechął się szeroko. Nagle Biedronka krzykneła: -Może zamiast użądzać sobie pogaduszki,to byś mi pomógł? -Jasne,już lece. Sorry ale muszę już spadać.Mam nadzieję że się jeszcze spotkamy.-Uśmiechnął się. Kilka sekund później już walczył z Florą próbując odebrać jej akumę. Gdzie kolwiek by nie była. Ty starałaś się jak najszybciej zejść z wierzy. Teraz najważniejsza byłaś ty,a nie Flora i co się z nią stanie. Kiedy już byłaś na dole spojrzałaś w górę,zobaczyłaś jak Biedronka rzucała swoim jo-jo w akumę. Flora leżała już na ziemi oszołomiona. Okazało się że to zwykła dziewczyna,taka jak ty. To było coś dziwnego. Oczywiście,wiedziałaś że super-złoczyńcy to normalni ludzie opętani przez dziwne motyle nazywane Akumami. Tylko to trochę nienormalne. Ludzie zrobili tyle złego,niszczyli budynki,chcieli zabić. Oni nawet nie wiedzą co robią. To te akumy,to one wszystko robią. Ale przecierz zwykły czarno-fioletowy motylek nie może,nie ma prawa coś takiego wymyśleć sam. Ktoś musi je wysyłać!Ale kto?Chciałaś podbiec,zapytać się. Biedronki i Czarnego Kota już jednak nie było. Szybko pobiegłaś do domu. Kiedy tylko otworzyłaś drzwi domu zobaczyłaś stojącą w drzwiach mamę. -Kochanie,tak się martwiłam!W telewizji mówili że w Paryżu był kolejny atak. Do tego na wierzy Eiffla!Wiedziałam że tam poszłaś,znam cię. Do tego mówili że,jakaś tam,Flora zaatakowała dziewczyne na wierzy!Myślałam że to ty.-mama przytuliła cię po czym nagle odsunęła,spojrzała prosto w oczy i zapytała-Bo to nie byłaś ty,prawda? -Mamo...-zamyśliłaś się,nie wiedziałaś czy powiedzieć jej prawdę-to...byłam ja. -Że co?!-wykrzyknęła. -Ale spokojnie,Biedronka i Czarny Kot mnie uratowali.-powiedziałaś z uśmiechem,jakdyby nic się nie stało. -Kochanie,pamiętasz co ci mówiłam rano? -Tak,tak pamiętam przecież. Natrafią na wroga...ple,ple,ple i tak dalej. Według twojego rozumowania, to najlepiej żebym z domu nie wychodziła!Bo wszędzie same niebezpieczeństwo!Super-złoczyńcy mogą pojawić się wszędzie,o każdej godzinie,każdego dnia-powiedziałaś z lekko podniesionym głosem-nie mam wpływu na to że jeden z NICH mnie zaatakuje. Skoro tak ci przeszkadzają Super-złoczyńcy to po co się tu przeprowadzałyśmy?!Akurat tutaj,do Paryża?I teraz co?Obrazisz się na mnie za to że mnie spotkała?To zupełnie nie moja wina!Wiesz jak to wygląda?!Jak gdyby byłabyś na mnie zła za to że istnieje dziura ozonowa!-tym razem twój głos przeszedł w krzyk-tak samo ja nie mam na to wpływu! -Zupełnie jak z dziurą ozonową?-zapytała się zażenowanym głosem mama. Chyba zrozumiała o co ci chodziło. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu że wciąż byłaś na nią zła. -Tak,jak z dziurą.-powiedziałaś i poszłaś do swojego pokoju. Byłaś taka wściekła że kopnełaś z całej siły w wystającą deskę w twoim pokoju. Jednak kontakt z deską okazał się boleśniejszy niż myślałaś. Natychmiast usiadłaś na łóżko rozmasowywując stopę. Popatrzyłaś wściekle na zdradliwą deskę która przyspożyła ci bólu palca. Wtedy zobaczyłaś coś pod deską. Coś połyskującego w świetle słońca na czerwono. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania